The Henry and June Show
The Henry and June Show was a one-shot KaBlam! special, aired to attempt to spin-off the Henry and June segments. It aired during the show's fourth season, but is not counted as one of the show's actual episodes. Synopsis A Show of Their Own Henry and June are about to go live with their own show, featuring a house band and special guests. Henry worries about his bad breath prior to the show starting and a chauffeur rolls in with a fancy sports car. June then finds out that Henry spent their entire payload on the "bad motor scooter that Tom Cruise drives", leading to them fighting each other through other shows including an Emeril Lagasse cooking show, a "Stone Cold" Steve Austin and The Undertaker wrestling match and Al Roker's weather forecast. Henry, with the help of Mr. Stockdale, the show's network executive, convincingly asks Mr. Foot to go get him some breath mints. Mr. Foot then sees the car that Henry bought and takes it out of the studio to go pick up the breath mints. Henry and June then come out to the studio audience, who are confused and want Wheel of Fortune instead. To spice up the show, Henry and June bring out the Olsen twins, but the stage manager Larry says they hate how they are drawn so they won't come out of their dressing rooms. They then bring out the "Zoo Guy" who has multiple animals with him, one in particular being "Howard the Hapsin' Hamster", the last one in existence. As Henry goes up to see him, his bad breath accidentally knocks Howard unconscious, with his fate unknown. Mr. Foot is on his way back to the studio with breath mints, but the police are after him in a high speed chase. The Olsen twins, Emeril Lagasse, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, The Undertaker and Al Roker show up on stage and the audience starts to applaud and cheer. Henry finally gets his breathmints from Mr. Foot, but one problem... they're not wintergreen, so Henry fires Mr. Foot. Mr. Foot, angered by this, chases Henry around on the set as everyone else laughs and applauds. Later that night, Mr. Stockdale, the only one still in the audience, is still applauding and cheering but Larry says the studio is about to close for the night, but Mr. Stockdale says that's ridiculous and the show is just getting good. Be True to Your School After the show's premiere, Henry and June are about to go to school, but Henry forgets his pants as passersby notice. Finally, they get to school but realize their current one (Obscure President Middle School) is not for them. In gym class, June talks with her friends that didn't even know her show was on while Henry forgets his homework and instead turns in a "head shot" of himself, receiving a "F" from his teacher. While Henry and June (disgruntled and all) are eating lunch, an obsessed fan named Ryan meets them and tells them all about how much he loved the show. He then recommends H.I.T.S. (Higher Institute for Tomorrow's Stars), a school for performers. Henry and June show up at the new school, being greeted by many of its students in song. During first period, June is in a dance class and quickly adapting to it. However, Mackenzie, a student in this class, is jealous of June's skills. In second period, Henry is in a gym class trying to lift weights, but it doesn't go well and his trainer doesn't care much for slapstick humor shows, rather a fan of shows with "fleshed out characters". Henry and June then eat a "fancy" lunch in the cafeteria thinking they made a big mistake going to the new school, but then notice Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen, Tara Lipinski, Zac Hanson and Madonna's baby daughter Lourdes at a nearby table and eat with them. They all break into strange songs and dances, while Henry and June sneak away and leave the school for good. They go back to Obscure President Middle School, where Ryan sees them again and wants a souvenir vaccine of their blood. They then give him an all-access pass to H.I.T.S. to get him out of their sights. Trivia This special introduces Ryan Malloy to the KaBlam! series. Although Henry forgot his pants in the beginning of the "Be True to Your School" segment, they can barely be seen in the part where he says "Don't you wanna find out what everyone at school thought about the world premiere of The Henry and June Show?". June's light yellow shirt in the first period dance class is shown as a dark yellow (similar to her regular yellow shirt worn with her orange jacket) when she says "Hag" to Mackenzie. This is due to a color error in post-production. The song "Roll with the Changes" by REO Speedwagon is featured in the episode. The episode is available for download on Henry and June segment creator Mark Marek's website. Due to not finding the master tape for it, it replaces "A Nut in Every Bite!" Category:Nicktoon specials Category:KaBlam!